


And Methos Watched...

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Horsemen Era, Other, Short, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: Methos is watching Caspian in action ... and he gets to thinking.





	And Methos Watched...

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, not mine, no copyright infringement intended, and naturally no money made.
> 
> Warnings: Distasteful adult things get mentioned, though not in detail. If the laws in your country do not permit you to read this, or if you don't want to read such things, stay away. Do it for your own sake, if for nobody else's. If things / your tastes change, chances are this will still be around for you to revisit.

Methos was sitting by the camp fire, occasionally stoking it. He was watching the flames and Caspian raping a slave alternatingly. Not for pleasure, but out of necessity. Few things Caspian did were ever pleasant to watch, and those he did too rarely. Like washing his muscular body. Methos was watching him because he knew that Kronos would notice if one did not. To Kronos that meant that one was growing weak. Not fit to rule. How little he knew!

No, Methos was not weak, assuredly not. He kept his emotions in check, constantly, year after year. The contempt he felt for Kronos and Caspian, and occasionally for Silas, as well. The disgust he felt when he observed the dirt, the sweat, the slaves. The weariness. So many things. He let none of it show, waiting for his chance. He would generally melt into the background like the sleek black panther sits and waits in the night, ready to pounce.

Meanwhile, he watched and learned. As he was watching now. Learning now. And a moment ago he had had a revelation. He felt convinced, all of a sudden, that he finally understood why Caspian acted as he did. Suddenly everything made sense, from the disgusting eating habits to the way he raped men and women alike in his own peculiar ways. Surely it was because he felt hungry for human contact. Ironically, he needed to elicit an extremely strong reaction to get through his own defences. Only by reducing him or her to an animal could he feel he had really and truly touched another human being.

So far, so good. Now how could one exploit this bit of knowledge?


End file.
